1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna in a wireless communication system and more particularly, to a dipole antenna having broadband characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dual-polarization dipole antennas supporting polarization diversity have recently become popular. Basically, a dual-polarization dipole antenna has a dipole square. Research is being made on the dual-polarization antenna in order to satisfy broadband characteristics.